La Saga de Diccionario
by NekoSan20196
Summary: ¡Leer adentro! Rating M por variación constante de este...
1. Introducción

Una palabra y una pareja ¿Es todo lo que uno necesita para escribir una pequeña historia? Averigüémoslo. Mándenme un review con la palabra que deseen, su **descripción exacta**, junto con el/los personajes o pareja(s) que se les ocurra.

_Lista de pedidos hasta el momento:_

**1. Música **(_entregado_)

**2. Dorado **(_entregado_)

**3. Festival **(_planeado_)

**4. Rosa **(_planeado_)

**5. Esgrima **(_planeado_)

**6. Jardín **(_trabajando_)

**7. Examen **(_trabajando_)

Espero sus reviews!


	2. Música

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

**Pedido de: **Naomi

**Advertencias: **Ninguna :)

* * *

Música, ese era su arte, la música. Cuando América era un niño, Inglaterra le enseñó a tocar el violín. Siempre que venía a visitarlo desde el otro continente practicaban durante horas, era algo que los unía un poco más, a los dos les encantaban.

Pero entonces llegó la independencia y el violín comenzó a juntar polvo en el sótano, junto con el rifle y el traje que una vez usó cuando era dependiente, fue un regalo de Inglaterra.

Los años pasaron y Alfred no volvió a tocar ese violín, siempre lo veía con tristeza, cada vez que intentaba limpiar se encontraba esos tres objetos, eran su perdición, le traían tantos recuerdos felices que le dolía. A veces se preguntaba si la independencia fue lo correcto, o si usó la mejor manera para conseguirla, no lo sabía, ya no importaba, pero ahí seguía ese violín, juntando polvo.

Sin embargo, una noche de Julio, un mes muy difícil para Inglaterra, pero tan alegre para él, escuchó un violín, siguió el dulce sonido hasta su jardín, donde no se suponía que nadie debía estar. Pero ahí estaba, el violín apoyado en una banca blanca, en medio del jardín. No había nadie alrededor, buscó y buscó, pero no había ni un alma, no al menos que él la viera. El lugar estaba vacío, escalofriantemente vacío.

Miró el solitario violín, miró de nuevo a su alrededor, por si alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada, como Francia, México o Perú, también podía ser Corea del Sur, o Prusia. Pero no parecía haber nadie aparte de él. Cogió el violín con delicadeza, como un experto lo sostuvo contra su barbilla, con la otra mano balanceó el arco y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas del violín. De él salió un sonido desafinado y vulgar. Herido por esto lo bajó y lo afinó con unos cuantos movimientos de las cuerdas y sus reguladores. Limpió un poco el arco y volvió a ponerse en la misma posición.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a salir con una pureza tan hermosa que haría llorar al hombre más infeliz y sucio del mundo. Eran tan hermosas que un bebe llorando se callaría para poder escucharlas y finalmente quedarse dormido en los brazos de su amorosa madre. Era una melodía triste, llena de nostalgia, de recuerdos tan profundos que incluso se escapaban de la mente de América en algunas ocasiones. Le traían recuerdos de cuando nació en una tierra donde los humanos recién habían llegado, se acuerda de su madre, de los indios con los que vivió de niño, recuerda la primera vez que vio a Suecia y a Finlandia, y recuerda a Inglaterra, la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando este lloraba por que no tenía que ofrecerle nada mejor que Francia. Recuerda a su hermano, Canadá, cuando eran solo unos niños y sus territorios no estaban separados, como jugaban en la nieve, con los osos, los búfalos y los alces. Recuerda cuando Inglaterra le mostró su casa, como le ayudó a construir un país hermoso, recuerda el tiempo que pasó con él, cuando descubrió el arcoíris, o cuando aprendió sobre las estrellas. Recuerda cuando Inglaterra no estaba, como lo extrañaba, como se esforzaba por crecer para que este estuviera orgulloso de él. Recuerda cuando Francia le habló de la libertad, de la independencia, cuando le mostró un futuro mejor para su gente, recuerda cuando luchó por este nuevo sueño, por ser libre de las decisiones de los demás. Recuerda cuando el arma de Inglaterra apuntaba a su cabeza, como este calló llorando, como él lo miraba, recuerda que llovía y que el lodo llegaba a sus tobillos. Recuerda cuando firmaron la independencia y recuerda el rostro de Inglaterra cuando sacó todas las cosas de su casa, cuando se fue en un barco, como capitán. Recuerda sus ojos verdes y tristes, inexpresivos, recuerda los suyos, reflejados en un espejo, azules y desolados.

Tantos recuerdos lo abrumaban, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras tocaba el violín de una manera tan triste y nostálgica. Entonces, escuchó pasos y una voz, era Inglaterra. Se escondió en un rosal sin espinas y esperó a que llegara el angloparlante.

- No me empujen, déjenme. ¿Por qué me traen a la casa de América? – gruñía el inglés, visiblemente empujado por algo que América no era capaz de ver.

- No quiero manchar su alegría con mi tristeza.- suspiró Inglaterra, dándose por vencido, dejándose arrastrar por esa fuerza sobrenatural. Se detuvo en medio del jardín, junto a la banca.

- Iggy, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo América, saliendo de entre los arbustos llenos de rosas.

- A – América, me asustaste idiota. Y – yo no estoy haciendo nada aquí, fue mi unicornio quien me trajo.- respondió este, apuntando a un ser invisible.

- Claro, tu unicornio.- río América, escéptico.

- Sí, mi unicornio. Está justo frente a ti.- dijo Inglaterra, mirando fijamente a América, entonces reparó en el violín que tenía en una mano, este se dio cuenta de ellos.

- Puedo explicarlo.- dijo, avergonzado.

- No sabía que seguías tocando.- dijo Inglaterra, dejando su enojo de lado.

- No lo hago, solo estaba probándolo, para ver si lo podía vender.- mintió América.

- A, ya veo.- murmuró Inglaterra, dolido. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre los dos. A América se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Q- quieres tocar conmigo? – preguntó el oji azul, mirando a Inglaterra.

- No veo por qué hay problema, pero no tengo violín.- respondió este, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas.

- Es una pena.- dijo América, fingiendo su verdadera tristeza, de verdad que tenía ganas de tocar el violín con su ex tutor. Entonces una fuerza sobrenatural lo golpeó, volteó ligeramente, encontrándose con un estuche de violín flotando en el aire. Puso las manos bajo él, para comprobar que no era ningún truco malo, mas estaba totalmente suspendido en el aire. Este se dejó caer y él lo atrapó antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

- De donde… - murmuró América, siendo interrumpido por Inglaterra mientras él miraba el estuche en sus manos.

- Lo trajo uno de mis pequeños dragones.- explicó el oji verde, mirando al cielo, él veía un pequeño dragón verde volando, en cambio América veía la nada.

- Entonces creo que está resuelto.- dijo América, entregándole a su ex tutor el estuche blanco.

Inglaterra lo abrió con delicadeza, encontrándose con un bello violín negro, a diferencia del violín casi blanco de América. Estaba en perfecto estado, bien cuidado y afinado. Las dos naciones contuvieron un grito ahogado en sus gargantas, ese era el violín con el cual Inglaterra tocaba junto a un joven y dependiente América. Inglaterra lo había guardado como oro, en un estuche de color rojo, que probablemente ahora estaba en alguna parte de su cuarto, botado. Lo miró con nostalgia, lo había cuidado, pero no había vuelto a tocar con él desde la independencia de Estados Unidos, le traía recuerdos muy antiguos. Como una sonrisa infantil, inocente, segura, soñadora. La sonrisa de un chico de ojos azules y cabello dorado como las espigas de trigo. Esos ojos llenos de deleites y deseos por conocer el mundo a su alrededor, por descubrir nuevas cosas cada día, por ser feliz. Con solo ver ese instrumento tan preciado para él su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

- Entonces, comenzamos? – preguntó Alfred, acomodando su violín en su lugar respectivo.

- Si.- susurró Inglaterra, inseguro de poder mantenerse de pié, se sentó en la banca blanca y apoyó el instrumento en su lugar.

Como siempre, el comenzó con una melodía lenta y tranquila, algo insegura en un inicio, mas fue tomando forma con el paso de las notas. Era dulce, era nostálgica, era la misma melodía que ambos habían tocado cuando América era un niño. Entonces, como si lo hubieran acordado antes de empezar, América entró. Su melodía era fuerte, divertida, risueña, llena de sueños y estrellas. Era esa melodía de cuando era un pequeño niño, pero ahora era diferente, era más madura. La de Inglaterra comenzó a cambiar también, comenzó a crecer, a dejar el pasado atrás y a presentar el presente y el futuro de una manera tan hermosa, que le habrían traído la esperanza a un hombre que la había perdido, si la escuchara.

Esa nueva melodía, que estaban construyendo los dos, era la misma melodía de años atrás, pero era diferente. Estaba empapada del amor de ambos, era simplemente hermosa, feliz, esperanzadora. Y América pudo ver, cuando abrió los ojos, un vals de hadas a su alrededor, dejando una estela de estrellas detrás, y en el suelo, enanos, gnomos y duendes bailaban también. Los unicornios movían la cabeza al compás de la música y aves que nunca había visto entonaban melodías para acompañar la suya. Por un segundo creyó que estaba soñando, pero luego se dio cuenta que eso era lo que Inglaterra veía. Se fijó en este y se encontró con un conejo con alas, color menta, al costado de su ex tutor. Todo eso era tan mágico para él, tan grandioso, que no se dio cuenta que Inglaterra también lo miraba y sonreía al darse cuenta de la expresión del americano al ver la magia. Pero, ¿por qué podía verlos?, era la música, que los conectaba, que por un momento volvía sus almas una que danzaba al ritmo de los violines.

La música se fue acabando, resonando sus últimos acordes en el viento, finalmente llevados lejos de ahí por la brisa de la noche.

- Eso ha sido…- murmuró Inglaterra, bajando el violín.

- Increíble.- completó América, sonriendo, mirando al cielo nocturno donde un pequeño dragón volaba.

- Si, increíble.- concluyó Inglaterra, mirando al pequeño dragón volar a lo lejos.

…_Eso es algo que ellos dos, nunca podrán olvidar…_

* * *

**Quedó bien? Merece un Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Dorado

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

**Pedido de: **MyobiXHitachiin

**Advertencias: **Ninguna :)

* * *

Recuerdos. Estos son muy importantes. Y lo son aún más cuando eres semi inmortal y llevas más años en la tierra que ningún humano. Inglaterra y América tenían recuerdos juntos, y separados. Pero sin importar que hubiera pasado, eran importantes.

Inglaterra tenía un álbum de fotos, de cobertura con pan de oro. Dentro estaban los recuerdos más hermosos de sus vidas juntos. Como cuando comenzaron a salir, o cuando América le había pedido para ser pareja, o cuando le propuso matrimonio. Y ese momento tan hermoso, cuando él estaba embarazado. Cuando nacieron sus dos hijas, Alice y Emily.

Esos recuerdos eran tan valiosos como el mismo oro, y de un dorado más hermoso que ese metal precioso. Abrió el álbum que tenía entre manos y buscó una foto muy especial para él. Cuando la encontró, la tocó delicadamente con la punta de los dedos, en esa foto salían él y América, tomándose de la mano. La foto estaba en sepia, demostrando que era antigua, y sí que lo era. Esa foto fue tomada cuando se re amistaron un largo tiempo después de la independencia de la joven nación. Y cuando decía un largo tiempo, fue un largo tiempo de al menos unos 100 años. Pero eso era en el pasado. Ahora tenían un bello presente, de color dorado.

Buscó una nueva foto, una donde salían los dos con sus dos pequeñas hijas. En la foto, Alice y Emily salían sonriendo. Esa fotografía fue tomada durante un día en el cual las dos tenían torneos de deporte. Emily jugaba beisbol mientras que Alice jugaba rugby. Las dos estaban ahí, con sus uniformes, algo sucias pero con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Como los torneos habían sido a la misma hora, América había ido con Emily, mientras que Inglaterra fue con Alice, después de todo, ellas eran sus capitales, sus corazones.

Cerró el álbum con un suspiro. Mirar fotos le hacía sentir viejo, y el no era viejo, solo tendría unos… ya no importaba, tampoco se acordaba. Dejó el álbum en la mesa, fue a su escritorio oficina. Se sentó y comenzó a trabajar. Ya había tenido su momento tierno, ahora tenía que concentrarse, su país acaba de salir de las olimpiadas y hay muchas cosas que organizar para que los días vuelvan a la normalidad completamente, además de que debía limpiar los estadios. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, más les valía a sus hermanos que lo ayuden, ellos también eran parte de Gran Bretaña, no lo dejaría solo, ¿o sí? Suspiró, alguien tocaba el timbre, tenía una idea de quién podría ser. Fue a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, la abrió y en el portal se encontró con un americano de ojos azules y cabello rubio con un mechón desafiante de la gravedad.

- De nuevo te olvidaste las llaves, ¿verdad?- dijo, fingiendo su felicidad, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, perdón.- dijo América, riendo con su típica carcajada de héroe.

- Ten.- murmuro Inglaterra, entregándole la llave, mas el americano no la recibió, sino entró a su casa, después de todo también era suya.

Fue a la cocina, donde encontró una hamburguesa guardada para él. Después de darle un beso a Inglaterra en agradecimiento, se la comió de casi solo un bocado. El mayor suspiró y fue a sentarse al sillón. Escuchó el sonido de un carro que paraba en su entrada y luego un par de voces infantiles, dos niñas. Entraron corriendo a la casa y lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al despacho de Inglaterra, pasando de largo la sala, sin fijarse en ella. Al ver que no estaba ahí fueron cabizbajas a sentarse en uno de los sillones, pero al ver que su "madre" estaba ahí, saltaron al verlo y lo abrazaron. Este rió ante el entusiasmo de las niñas y las abrazó con cariño.

- ¿Y para daddy no hay un abrazo?- dijo América, saliendo de la cocina.

- Daddy.- gritaron las dos y fueron a saludarlo también, probablemente no se esperaban que él estuviese desde tan temprano en la casa. Después de todo, estaban en Inglaterra y América tenía que ir a su país para trabajar.

América se sentó al costado del inglés y vio el álbum de fotos con cubierta dorada. Lo agarró entre sus manos y abrió la primera página. En ella estaba él de niño, e Inglaterra como su tutor. Sus pequeñas ya conocían la historia de sus padres y no le parecía mala idea mostrarles algunas fotos del pasado. Sentó a la pequeña Emily en sus piernas, mientras que Alice se sentaba en las piernas de Inglaterra.

Fueron pasando las fotos y contando sus historias, aunque América se ganó algunos golpes, se los veía muy felices, ahí, sentados en el sillón, juntos en ese cálido hogar. Todo era tan perfecto, tan hermoso. Eran, no, no eran, son tan felices. Sin que se den cuenta, se les tomó una foto y se guardó como un recuerdo dorado, para siempre en sus almas _semi_ inmortales.

* * *

**Para:** Naomi

Palabra: Festival

Resumen: _A Alfred le encantaban los festivales, el circo, las sorpresas, desde niño le habían encantado esa clase de espectáculos. Un día es invitado a un festival de invierno, ahí es donde los ve, esos ojos verdes que lo traerían del olvido._

**Para: **ValkiriaParanoia_  
_

Palabra: Rosa

Resumen: _Ahora no lo puedo hacer, necesito que me des la descripción exacta de lo que quieres, se te refieres a la rosa, como flor, pero necesito algo incluso más específico._

**Para: **Hikuraiken

Palabra: Esgrima

Resumen: _Lukas era el mejor de la clase de esgrima en el colegio. Un día, su profesor le da a un alumno para que lo ayude a entrenar. Nunca creyó que algo más pasaría entre los dos._

**Para: **Remula Black_  
_

Palabra: Jardín

Resumen: _*En trabajo*_


	4. Festival

_Hola... vengo a disculparme por mi tardanza, mi **GRAN** tardanza. Merezco tomatazos, bolsas de papas y demás. No he estado muy bien ahora último, no me sentía capaz de escribir ni siquiera la primera frase de una historia. No estoy en mi mejor momento, la verdad, y no quería reflejar eso en los fics que tengo pendientes pro que, la verdad, ustedes no merecen cargar con mis problemas. Ahora que me encuentro un poco mejor, les hago la siguiente entrega de** La Saga del Diccionario**. A este punto ya deben odiarme por mis retrasos, lo entiendo, entiendo que dejen de leer mis historias, entiendo que ya no esté entre sus favoritos, lo comprendo y lo merezco por irresponsable. Pero espero que me entiendan. Bueno, sin más preámbulos y explicaciones, les presento _**Festival!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

**Pedido de: **Naomi

**Advertencias: **Ninguna :)

* * *

Era un lugar mágico, espectacular, millones de personas iban a comprar sus entradas, todos emocionados por la llegada del circo Celta, era el festival de invierno. Uno de ellos era Alfred F. Jones, joven americano en tierras inglesas, quien había sido invitado por un compañero del instituto. Podía ver a todos alegres por la llegada del circo a su tierra natal, después de una larga gira por el mundo. El espectáculo sería el mejor de todos, como era costumbre de la prole que se acercaba a la ciudad. El tenía sus entradas, por nada del mundo se perdería de un espectáculo como ese, desde niño había amado los festivales como aquel.

El día llegó y la gente se reunió en las calles, él fue uno de los primeros en llegar, emocionado como un niño ante las luces de las calles de Londres. Entonces vio la prole. Era un circo como Dios mandaba, con sus carros jalados por fuertes caballos, jaulas con bestias y payasos por doquier, habían mujeres que podían doblar su cuerpo de maneras imposibles, otras que bailaban, mostrando, bueno, más piel de la necesaria. Habían hombres que corrían sobre los vagones, saltando y haciendo acrobacias en los aires con una destreza casi mortal. Entonces lo vio, era un chico de su edad, pero con porte soberbio y fuerte. Este hombre no se encontraba sobre el vagón, como todos los demás, o montando caballos al costado de la prole, estaba dentro de una jaula, con un par de leones, que a su lado parecían mansos gatitos de gran tamaño y fieros dientes y garras. El solo estaba sentado, con una taza de té en sus manos, rodeado de esas bestias que parecían hambrientas y sin embargo, no le tocaban ni un pelo.

Durante un segundo, aquel hombre dirigió su mirada al público que los rodeaba, y durante un segundo Alfred atrapó esa mirada. _Esos ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, como bosques llenos de magia de antaño, lo trajeron de lo más profundo del olvido._

Todos siguieron a la prole, empujándolo y sacándolo de su ensueño. Rápidamente se unió al gran grupo de gente que le daba la bienvenida al circo Celta, a su tierra natal, el Reino Unido. Alfred procuró no alejarse mucho de la jaula de los leones, donde el joven de ojos verdes los domaba con gracia, agilidad y, para que negarlo, cariño, como si amara a esas criaturas, Alfred pensó que tal vez el las crió desde que eran pequeños cachorros y por eso no le hacían nada, como si fuera su madre. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo tierno que se oía eso.

Una vez instalada la prole en un largo campo rodeado por bosques, movidas las jaulas a sus lugares, preparado el escenario para el espectáculo, las luces del circo se prendiendo, creando un lugar místico dentro de la gran carpa del circo. Millones de voces comenzaron a entonar una canción en un idioma olvidad, extraño y antiguo como la nación donde se encontraban. Según escuchó por ahí, era celta, un idioma que solo los integrantes del circo sabían, que había sido olvidado, que había desaparecido de Gran Bretaña, y que sin embargo, ellos lo habían rescatado de su completo olvido. Era un canto místico, parecía llamar a alguien, parecía reunirlos y sin darse cuenta, todos tarareaban la canción, como si supieran la melodía, Alfred intentaba seguir el ritmo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era la canción de esa tierra, podía tararear partes, tal vez porque una vez Estados Unidos fue una colonia inglesa y algo se les quedó de toda esa magia.

Comenzaron los actos, uno tras otro, no lo sacaban de su asombro, hasta que entró aquel joven, el domador de leones. Según el presentador, se llamaba Arthur Kirkland, descendiente directo del fundador del circo y por lo tanto, de raza celta. Comenzó su espectáculo, demostrando su dominio sobre las bestias, no solo leones, también tigres, caballos y panteras. Como si los moviera con un hechizo, con solo mirarlos a los ojos, estos parecían volverse pequeños y dóciles animales domésticos con el tamaño de una bestia.

Una vez el espectáculo hubo terminado, aparecieron muchos más, pero ninguno le pareció tan grandioso como el de Arthur, ni siquiera el de su hermano mayor, Scott (1), que hacía malabares con fuego de todos los colores, ni de la segunda en la línea, Liliam (2), que parecía hecha de goma, y mucho menos de los otros hermanos, los gemelos Ryan y Dylan (3), que hacían acrobacias en un par de ruedas llamadas "Wheel of Death". Arthur era el menor, y sin embargo, el más asombroso de todos.

Cuando todos los espectáculos acabaron y todo el público se fue, Alfred se quedó y fue a buscar al domador de bestias. Lo había visto salir por la puerta que daba al bosque, seguido por todos los animales que lo habían rodeado para el final de su acto. Se adentró en la espesura del bosque, inundado por la oscuridad de la noche. Escuchó gruñidos, aullidos de lobos enfurecidos, era un bosque encantado. Llegó a un claro, donde lo vio, a ese joven, sentado en el pasto, rodeado de bestias, se le habían unido lobos y ciervos que venían del propio bosque, animales tan pequeños como conejos se sentaban junto a animales tan peligrosos como panteras negras y no se hacían nada. Todos miraban la luna, sobre ellos, como llamados por ella y su magia. Alfred no sabía si acercarse o si quedarse ahí. Entonces escuchó un crujido tras suyo, giró el rostro, espantado, no le gustaban las cosas de terror, pero no se encontró con nada, cuando volvió a mirar, vio que el joven ya no estaba en el jardín y que todos los animales lo miraban, amenazadores, entonces sintió algo filoso contra su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, yankee? – gruñó el inglés, a juzgar por su acento.

- Y-yo, me perdí en el bosque, HAHAHAHA.- rió el americano, nervioso ante la daga que tocaba su piel blanca.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? – preguntó Arthur, sin aflojar el agarre.

- ¡N-NO! ¡Claro que no! – respondió Alfred, entonces sintió que algo trepaba por su pierna.- pero que…

- No hagas nada raro.- le dijo el oji verde. El americano sintió a un pequeño animal que recorría parte de su pantalón y luego su polo y su casaca de aviador, entonces vio una ardilla salir por una de sus mangas. – Estás limpio.- dijo Arthur, soltándolo y dando unos saltos atrás para crear una gran distancia entre ambos, el de lado del claro y el americano hacía el interior del bosque.

- Claro que estoy limpio, ¿por qué cargaría un arma? – dudó Alfred, respirando tranquilo al no sentir el filo de la daga contra su traque.

- Uno nunca sabe con ustedes los acosadores.- le dijo Arthur, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el claro, con los hombros en alto, sin darle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Un acosador? Yo no soy ningún acosador.- dijo Alfred, herido, sacando un poco el labio inferior creando un puchero, mientras lo seguía.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – dudó el inglés, caminando entre los animales, quienes lo rodearon con cariño de inmediato.

- Quería ver como domaba a las bestias.- admitió Alfred.

- Ves, entonces no te habías perdido en el bosque, embustero.- le criticó Arthur, con una sonrisa soberbia en el rostro.

- Si tengo una daga contra mi cuello, ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? – refutó el americano, sobándose la tráquea antes amenazada de ser perforada.

- Podías ser honesto.- dijo Arthur, sentándose nuevamente en el pasto.

- ¿No me harán nada? – dudó Alfred, señalando con la cabeza a los animales.

- No mientras yo no les diga.- rió Arthur, con una sonrisa amenazadora.

- Ok.- murmuró Alfred, dudó un momento, antes de caminar entre los animales, que le dejaron un pequeño camino para que pase. Finalmente se sentó junto al inglés.

- Tenemos a un niño valiente.- rió Arthur.

- ¡Soy un _hero, _tengo que ser valiente! Además, no soy un niño.- refutó Alfred, haciendo un puchero nuevamente, dicha acción no ayudó mucho en su imagen, que digamos.

- Si, un _hero_.- repitió Arthur.

Así comenzaron a hablar y a conocerse, todas las noches se juntaban en el mismo lugar. En un inicio Arthur era muy receloso e inseguro, además de sarcástico y cruel, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y entrando en confianza, al igual que los animales con Alfred, ya no le gruñían ni lo miraban como un pedazo de carne que podían comer, actitud que se veía reflejada en su dueño, el americano ya no era una amenaza para él.

El tiempo pasó y se hicieron amigos, pasando al amor. Arthur se encontró entregándose a los brazos de Alfred, mientras este se encontró buscándolo como desesperado. Sin duda, era amor. Poco a poco fueron pasando… "bases", primero un toque de manos, luego un beso en la mejilla, luego en los labios, después en el cuello y por último, en lugares que… bueno, es su privacidad de pareja. Pero entonces llegó el momento inevitable, el circo partía de gira y Arthur con ellos.

Alfred, al enterarse de ellos dos meses antes de la partida, comenzó a entrenar sus músculos al máximo. Todo el día se lo pasaba en su casa, haciendo flexiones, abdominales, levantaba pesas, sacaba un cuerpo que cualquier hombre envidiaría. Entonces, una semana antes de su partida, sin que Arthur se entere, Alfred se presentó como nuevo miembro para el levantamiento de pesas. Trajeron al hombre que ya tenían y lo hicieron levantar el mismo peso para ver si podía igualarlo y quizás pasarlo. Alfred sudó frio cuando vio la cifra y sin embargo, no dudó en levantar el peso como si fuera el de una pluma, asombrados, los jueces, le trajeron aún más peso y el americano lo levantó con igual facilidad. De inmediato lo aceptaron.

La semana pasó y Arthur se veía desconsolado por la inminente separación. Destrozado, se subió a su vagón. Alfred no había ido a despedirlo y en su interior lo comprendía, sabía que el americano estaba triste y agradecía no ver su rostro demacrado, sabía que él se partiría en dos al verlo así. Sus bestias lo esperaban, la jaula estaba cubierta por una cortina, como debía ser por seguridad y por el evidente frio de la ciudad de Londres. Vio a sus leones en una esquina y fue a sentarse con ellos, decidido a usar su suave pelaje como cama y posada para sus lágrimas. Entonces escuchó una risita y miró bien entre los cuerpos de los leones, había un mechón color dorado, un mechón que infringía las leyes de la gravedad, un mechón que conocía bien. Esperanzado lo jaló y escuchó un gemido de protesta, hizo que las bestias se movieran y descubrió a Alfred, sonriéndole. Rápidamente lo abrazó.

- ¿Feliz de verme? – preguntó el americano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, tonto yankee? – le respondió Arthur, sin separar su rostro del pecho del americano, el cual se encontraba sin polo, mostrando sus bien formados músculos.

- Bueno, digamos que me dejaron unirme al circo.- dijo Alfred, feliz.

- Idiot.- susurró Arthur, antes de besarlo.

Los leones fueron los únicos testigos del acto que se llevó a cabo ahí, terminaron algo traumado, los pobres animales.

* * *

1 /watch?v=C4RfDw3IGkM algo así hizo Scott :)

2 /watch?v=qEf5hqigNtA esto hizo Gales xD

3 /watch?v=Js2YFgfMza8 y esto hicieron los gemelos irlandeses! O.O


End file.
